


Home

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Home, Inner Circle - Freeform, Multi, Mutant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: They never told their team, but she was their home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support.

Bucky x Reader x Natasha

Notes: Bucky was saved from HYDRA just before Steve was thawed. He still has the metal arm and went through most of the HYDRA torture, but has had much more time to become readjusted. Reader is a mutant.

“We need a place to lie low.”

“There’s no safe house anywhere near this place.”

Most of the team rolled their eyes at the continuing argument between Steve and Tony. It was understandable they were mad, everyone was, that mission was a disaster. It was supposed to be a simple infiltration; the information said the building was near empty but the second they got near the building dozens of men began shooting at them.

Luckily no-one was hurt, but it meant they would have to come back until they could find a way to infiltrate the facility.

“Can’t we just book a couple hotel rooms?” Bruce asked exasperatedly.

“No. A group of seven people continually walking in and out of a hotel? Too conspicuous.” Tony vetoed.

“Look, if it stops the god damn arguing, there is a place we can go.” Bucky spoke up from next to Natasha.

“No there isn’t. Shut up Barnes.” Nat said glaring at the man. He turned to the red head and grabbed her hand.

“Nat, this is the only place anywhere near the facility. There’s nowhere else and besides wouldn’t you like to see her again?” Bucky reasoned looking her into her eyes. Bucky and Nat stared at each other, both waiting for the other to give in. After a few minutes Nat sighed.

“Fine. We can go. Clint set the coordinates, you know where.” Nat said moving to the front of the jet to take the other seat.

“Hello.” Tony said calling Bucky’s attention back to the rest of the team. “It’s great that you two figured out your dilemma, but do you want to share with the rest of the team where we’re going?” he added, in typical snarky fashion.

“Buck, you sure you want to take us there? It’s your space.” Steve asked apprehensively.

“It’s our only option at the moment, punk.” Bucky sighed.

“Why am I out of the loop?” Tony asked no-one. “How many people are in the know?” Tony asked but the team was too exhausted to answer. Bruce and Wanda were both almost asleep on opposite benches, Steve had taken a seat next to Bucky and the only sound that could be heard was the low murmuring of Clint and Natasha.

Secondary Point of View

It was a quiet afternoon with you working on some new courses for your classes when you heard something outside. Getting up from your chair you cautiously walked to stand behind the wall of the kitchen.

“Doll? Are you here?” You heard a male call as the front door opened. You let out a sigh of relief as you walked into the living room.

“Buck.” You breathed as you took in the sight of your two lovers. “You scared the shit out of me.” You said as you pulled Bucky into a tight hug and gave him a quick kiss before repeating the actions to Nat.

“Blame him.” Natasha stated as you pulled her into your arms. “He wanted to surprise you.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to be back for at least another month.” You uttered as Natasha clinged onto you.

“Change of plans.” Nat murmured into your hair. “We need a place to lie low and here’s the only place close enough.” She added looking back to look at her team. You followed her gaze and spied the people you had failed to see on your way in.

“Guys this is Y/N.” Bucky introduced wrapping his arm around you and Natasha.

“I know, um, know all your names.” You said with a smile.

“Well I hope you remember my name.” Clint said moving forward to take you out of Nat and Bucky’s arms to give you a tight hug. “How you are doing, L/N?”

“I’m doing great, bird boy.” You replied patting him on his back.

“We’re sorry to barge in Y/N.” Steve said. “But we didn’t have many other options.” He added moving forward to give you a hug when Clint let you go.

“It’s not a problem, Stevie.” You voiced. “You know you’re always welcome here.”

“How about I show everyone to the spare rooms, while these two get you caught up?” Clint proposed to which you smiled.

“That’d be great thanks Clint.” You replied. Clint and Steve lead the other three out of the room and upstairs to the rest of the house.

“What happened?” You asked once their team had moved out of the room. Bucky sighed, dropping onto the couch and pulling you into his lap.

“We went on what was supposed to be an easy mission, but we got ambushed.” Natasha said as she curled into Bucky’s side and pulled your legs onto her lap. “The whole thing was a disaster, but we need whatever information they’ve apparently got.”

“So, you’re going to have to go back.” You guessed, taking one of Natasha’s and Bucky’s hands into your own.

“Yeah.” Bucky murmured running his thumb across the back of your hand. “Everyone agreed we needed to stick around the area, and this was the only place nearby we could remain somewhat inconspicuous.”

“It’s fine, Buck. We have plenty of space in this place and it’s not like we haven’t housed this many before.” You responded making him look you in the eyes.

“I know doll, but I just wish we could’ve kept this place a little more private for a little longer.” He sighed burrowing his head into your neck and pulling Nat in closer.

“They’re your family, Buck. Both of yours. You wanted to tell them one day, this is just moving that date forward. Yeah?” You said running your fingers through his hair.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Yeah you’re right doll.”

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way.” Nat began as she yanked you into her lap. “It’s been almost three months since we’ve last seen each other, and I don’t think any of us have gotten a proper kiss.” She said trailing her fingers up your arm.

“Oh really?” You queried. “Well maybe we should do something about that.”

Natasha pulled you closer and placed a series of kisses along you jaw before reaching your lips. You wrapped your arms around her neck pulling her closer and Bucky peppered kisses along the both of your necks.

“There are other people in this house now, horndogs!” Clint called from the stair case causing the three of you to jump apart. “Keep it G rated!”

“Fuck off, Clint!” Bucky grunted as you and Nat giggled.

“Language!” Multiple voices called from upstairs to your confusion but to Natasha’s delight.

“So, Y/N.” Tony said as the team sat down in the dining room. Bucky and you were working in the kitchen and Natasha was in your bedroom. “Clint gave us the bare minimum details of what’s going on between you, so tell us how did you meet?”

You smiled looking away from the bread you were kneading, to look at the man. “Diner.” You said simply. “About three months a year I go to live in New York and teach at a private school. After class every day I would go sit in a booth in the back. It was three years ago when I saw these two wander into the diner and pissed me off for a week.” You said fondly.

“We didn’t mean to.” Bucky defended. “To be fair we thought it was romantic.” He added under his breath.

“It was creepy.” You reaffirmed. “For a week straight, they would send a slice of cake to my booth and bribed the waitress not to tell me who did it. Pissed me off to no end.” You explained to the confused Avengers. “Took the entirety of the week for any of us to even speak.”

“It was sweet, and you know it.” Bucky said not wavering.

“Sure, it was sweetheart.” You said rolling your eyes.

“Y/N have you seen Felix?” Nat asked as she walked into the room.

“He’s under the porch. I swear he only listens to you.” You said shaking your head.

“Let me guess he was an asshole, again?” Clint asked as Natasha walked out back.

“He understands me, and he listens, but then he does the opposite just to spite me.” You said exasperatedly.

“Only you would have the power to talk to the thing and have it ignore you.” Clint laughed.

“Sorry power?” Bruce interjected. “Did I hear that right?” He asked as you stiffened slightly.

“Shit, N/N, I totally forgot they weren’t in the know.” Clint said regretfully. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Clint.” You assured. “It was probably going to come out anyway.”

“Doll, you don’t have to explain yourself if you’re not comfortable.” Bucky said placing his hand on your arm.

“Buck it’s fine.” You repeated. “They’re your family and it’s not like no-one knows.” You said before turning to face the rest of his family. “I’m a mutant.” You explained. “You could pretty much simplify my gifts as a control freak.” You added causing Wanda to smile, Bruce to nod and Tony to have a puzzled face.

“Aren’t mutants illegal in most states?” Tony asked.

“Sort of. There is a registration act but it’s more a tracking number honestly. The government deems us a threat because we’re different and we can do things most people can’t.” You explained as Natasha walked in with a black cat in her arms.

“It’s a load of horse shit.” She said sitting next to Clint. “It’s just scared old men, being scared old men.”

“Can you explain what you mean control?” Wanda piped up. “How much of an extent do you have control wise?”

“I’m able to persuade humans to do things I ask of them, as well as a certain control of the body. I am also able to maintain that trait with plants and animals.” You described watching Wanda nod along to the information.

“Can you demonstrate what mean control of the body?” Bruce asked, sitting forward at the prospect of new science.

You gave a large grin before turning to Steve. “Stevie you wanna be my Guinea pig?” You asked as he, Clint, Bucky and Natasha smirked.

“Why not?” He shrugged as you moved over the draws and pulled out a hammer.

“I love this game.” Clint mentioned as you moved over to Steve and he placed his hand on the table.

“Ready?” You asked and Steve nodded. “Ok. 1. 2.” You exclaimed and slammed the hammer down on his hand. “3.” You finished as Bruce, Wanda and Tony all made noises of surprise.

“What the fu- “Tony started to yell but you waved your hand at him. Grasping Steve’s now broken hand in both of yours, you mentally began to move the bones in his hand back to where they were supposed to be, as well as lowered the swelling, until no-one could tell the hand was even broken.

“Ta-da.” You said taking a bow as the super soldiers and master spies laughed at the perturbed faces of the other three. “I wanted his hand to be fixed and now it’s fixed.” You said by way of explanation.

“So, it’s practically a manipulation of reality. How far much have you tested this out?” Bruce asked, looking as if he were mentally taking notes.

“A decent amount.” You shrugged moving back to the kitchen next to Bucky. “Charles and I have tested a lot of different ways to use it and for most part it works 9 out of 10 times.” You said placing the ready dough into the oven and looking over what Bucky had done.

“Can we possibly see a little more?” Bruce inquired shyly. You laughed slightly at the change in demeanor.

“Of course. Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes, so we can try some things out now?” You said and the man nodded a bit enthusiastically and ran upstairs to grab his notebook and a pen. You turned back to look at the table and saw Wanda and Tony looking at you inquisitively.

“You can come too if you want.” You offered and watched as they both nodded quickly, and Tony ran out of the room yelling for Bruce to loan him a notebook and pen. You laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

It had been a week since Bucky, Nat and the rest of their team had come to your home. Every morning two to three of them would scout out the area of the base, to try and find some sort of routine they could intercept.

You were able to easily get along with Wanda, Bruce and Tony. Wanda liked to help you out in the kitchen and learn new recipes with you. It felt nice to have another girl to talk to. Getting along with Bruce was very easy because of how fascinated he was by your gifts and the extent you could push them. It was quite entertaining to watch. Tony was your sarcastic soulmate. The two of you would make cracks at everything and soon had your own inside jokes.

It was currently the seventh day of having a full house and you were sitting in the living room with Steve and Bruce quietly reading books on the couch next to you. Tony was outside, working on fixing some of the equipment and Wanda was upstairs taking a nap.

“Logan, for the last time, I can’t exactly help you if you don’t tell me what you’re doing.” You sighed into the phone.

“For the last time N/N, I can’t tell you yet.” Logan replied.

“Then at least give me an idea what you’re trying to find here?” You asked as you attempted mark the papers the class had sent in, as well as find what Logan was looking for.

“Information.” He responded making you roll your eyes.

“Fine.” You told the man. “I’ll see what I can do, and I’ll let you know.” 

“Alright thanks N/N.” 

“Not a drama Logan.” You said ending the call with the man who might as well have been your brother.

“Are you going to find what he needs?” Steve asked, looking up from his book.

“Can’t really help when he won’t give me any details.” You shrugged pulling your laptop into your lap. “He’ll call back in a couple days and give me the information I need to help him.”

“It sounds like he does this a lot.” Bruce commented.

“Every now and then. He likes to think he never needs help.” You said before the sound of a jet landing penetrated the atmosphere. Bucky, Natasha and Clint all ran into the living room, the former two dropping quick kisses onto your forehead before excitedly explaining they had a plan.

“We figured it out!” Clint exclaimed dropping onto a recliner. “We figured out the perfect time to extract the information.” He added as he settled in.

“That’s great guys.” Bruce said closing his book.

“It is. We need to make a plan.” Steve said adorning an all business face.

“I’ll grab Tony for you.” You stated, standing from your chair. You gave Natasha and Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek each and walked out into the backyard.

“Metal man!” You called out as you entered the barn.

“Control freak!” Tony responded, his head popping out from behind the tractor.

“Please tell me you didn’t break the tractor.” You whined as you made your way over to him.

“Do you doubt my abilities?” He asked with a mock pout. “I’m hurt.” He added placing his hand over his heart.

“Oh, you’ll get over it.” You dismissed with a smirk. “Your needed inside, Metal man. Steve’s called a meeting.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it. We’re here to watch HYDRA, not have fun. I’m going, don’t touch that tractor Y/N, I’ve almost fixed it.” He said as he left the barn, causing you to laugh.

“So how early are you leaving?” You asked later that night. You were laying in between Nat and Bucky, all three of you tired and sweaty.

“’Bout six doll.” Bucky murmured. “We’ll try not to wake you.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” You whispered. “Are you going back to the tower after this?” You asked, trying not to sound needy.

“No, sladkiy.” Nat shook her head. “We’re going to come back here for a while. We spoke to the team and we’re going to take about five months leave.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” You asked. “I know how dedicated you are to your job.”

“Of course, doll.” Bucky said grasping your hand. “We need a vacation, and it’d be nice to spend some time with our favorite doll.”

“It’d be nice to spend some time with my favorite people, too.” You agreed, snuggling in deeper into the warmth of the blankets and Bucky and Natasha. “Just promise you’ll come back in one piece.” You begged the two.

“Of course.” Bucky readily agreed.

“We’re the best of the best sladkiy.” Natasha smirked as she curled deeper into your side. “We’ll always come back.”

“Good.” You mumbled. “I love you both.”

“Love you too, doll.”

“Love you sladkiy.” The three of you fell asleep to the sounds of gentle breathing and the feeling of warmth.

When you woke up the bed was cold. Stretching out, your hand came across a sheet of paper. Wiping your eyes, you sat up in bed and read the note.

Doll,

We didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. We’ll hopefully be back by later tonight, but if not just remember when we came back, we won’t be leaving your side for months.

We love you so much doll,

Buck and Nat.

A smile crossed your face at the sweet memento and your heart fluttered at the idea of them being home more often. Lifting your head as the door gently nudged open and Felix strolled in and jumped on the bed.

“Looks like it’s just you and me today, huh, Flix?” You asked scratching him behind his ears. “You want to spend some time with me?”

Felix’s yellow eyes stared back at you before he shook his head, jumped off the bed and laid in a sun spot on the floor.

“Asshole.” You muttered as you got out of bed to begin your day.

The day was as quiet as it was tedious. You did odd jobs around the house, marked some essays and attempted to find something to keep you entertained. You were in the middle tiding the living room when your cell rang.

You took one look at the scowling face before answering. “Hey Logan, you finally ready to tell me what you can’t tell me?”

“Y/N! Listen to me, you need to get out of your house as fast as you can!” Logan rushed out in his gruff voice.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Logan?” You asked already moving up the stairs to grab sentimental items.

“You need to get out of the house as fast as you can. I was looking into what was supposed to be a Hellfire copycat group, turns out they’ve teamed up with HYDRA and think you’re the key to controlling the phoenix.” Logan quickly explained into the phone.

You were running through your bedroom throwing anything that meant anything into a large backpack. “How the fuck did they find out where I was?” You questioned grabbing the cat carrier.

“Felix, get into the carrier.” You said commanding the cat, who immediately followed your instructions.

“I don’t know N/N, but I’m coming to get you as fast as I can. I’ll take you to a safe house off grid and you should be fine there. Just get out of the house and as far away as quickly as you can.”

“Got it. I’m evacuating as we speak, I’ll see soon.” You said hanging up without a goodbye. “Let’s go cat.” You said throwing on the backpack and grabbing the cat carrier in one hand. Running down the stairs you dialed Bucky’s number.

The call immediately went to voicemail, but you knew this would happen as the two always turned their phones off on a mission.

“Buck, whenever you get this call Logan on the number I gave you. You can’t go back to the house. I repeat whatever you do, do not go back to the house, call Logan.” You said as you made it outside. Quickly moving away from the house, you cursed as you realized you left the keys to your car inside. Taking off the bag and leaving it next to the carrier on the ground you turned around to go back inside.

“I don’t know how but they’ve found us, but Logan’s got somewhere safe off grid we can crash.” You began as you took a few steps towards the house but that was as far as you got before it exploded. With a surprised shriek you turned and ducked as low to the ground as you could. You were far enough away from the house most debris missed you, but some pieces still flung towards you.

After a minute you dared glance back to the burning wreckage that was once your home. You spotted a group of figures walking towards you, three clad in red and four in all black. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” You growled a you jumped to your feet to face the advancing group.

“Back!” You yelled throwing your hands out. The men in all black easily flung backwards but the red robed figures barely moved an inch. “Stop!” You exclaimed focusing on the robed figures specifically.

One of the members stopped while the other two advanced. “Sleep.” You commanded the frozen figure, barely watching them fall to the ground before you focused on the still advancing figures.

The left one raised their hand and a jolt of electricity hit you causing you to fall to you knees as a choked scream left your lips. You opened your lips to attempt another command but the one on the right raised their hand you could feel a tight pressure on your throat. The two advanced on your kneeling figure continuing the hold on your throat and the continual flow of electricity.

The group of men in all black seemed to have recovered from the shock of being thrown and were quickly moving towards the three of you. You made continual attempts to stand or release another command but were stopped by an increase of pressure on your throat or increase in electric waves.

“Subdue her.” The one jolting your system commanded. The men nodded and took large strides towards you. With renewed vigor you attempted to free yourself, with a great deal of strain you were able to stand and were able to produce two words through the tight grip.

“Stop.” You growled lowly. The HYDRA men stopped immediately, all frozen to the ground. “Attack.” You snapped pointing towards the two goons in red. The men all nodded before turning and attacking the figures, the distraction saw the grip on your neck to disappear and the electrical flow to cease as well.

Focusing all your energy on the man, on the left, you growled, “Freeze.” The man froze after several seconds and gave a panicked look as the HYDRA men advanced their attack on him. You quickly turned to face the other only to find yourself forced onto the ground, unable to move.

The shock of being unable to move was enough to lose control of the men. The men shook their heads, trying to clean their head of the fog.

“Subdue her.” The one holding you to the ground growled. The robed figure who had shocked you was on the ground out cold from being attacked.

The HYDRA men all moved towards you, muttering about preparing for transport. “Make sure she doesn’t get up again.” The figure barked. As the men come closer you tried to move but were unable to feel anything, let alone make yourself move. One of the men pulled out his gun and proceeded to shoot you in the thigh. You couldn’t scream, couldn’t cry out, you couldn’t even attempt to grab the bleeding hole in your leg.

“You idiot!” The figure yelled pushing the men out of the way to examine the wound. “What the hell were you thinking!”

“You said to keep her down.” He answered in a thick accent.

“I meant knock her out, you moron. We need her in prime condition.” The robed figure growled as they stood. “Never mind just get her in the car, and for gods sake make sure she doesn’t bleed out.”

One man grabbed you off the ground and threw you over their shoulder. As you dangled limply, you tried to use any semblance of your power but were unable to focus on anything apart from the blinding pain in your leg. You were drawn out of your head when you heard a deep scream in front of you.

You were still powerless to move but you could hear people shouting and the sound of guns being fired. Before you knew it, the man holding you was running, you were getting further away from the control of the robed figure and could slowly feel your body beginning to twitch.

The man dropped you to the ground as he began to fumble attempting to open the car. Slowly you were able to push your self up on your arms. Shakily lifting one of your hands you focused everything you had on the man. He turned around in time to give you a look of surprise before falling to the ground, neck snapped.

Letting out a loud gasp, you moved your hands to grasp you bleeding leg. Blood began to pool through your fingers as you let out a choked sob.

“Kid!” A voice called as pounding footsteps came towards you. Snapping your head to look at the voice you saw Logan barreling through the trees. “Shit kid.” He muttered kneeling down next to you. “They really did a number on you, didn’t they?” He asked applying pressure on your leg.

“You’re timing is impeccable as always.” You muttered as Logan tore part of his shirt to wrap around your leg. Once the wound was wrapped tightly, you attempted to stand but fell back down when your leg gave out.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Logan asked wrapping his arm around your waist and winding your arm around his shoulders.

“I need to go back, I left, the cat and, our stuff back there.” You said breathlessly as he pulled you towards his car.

“I’ll go back for it. You need to stay here.” He said as he sat you in the passenger’s seat.

“Who put you in charge?” You asked, letting out a small cry as your leg hit the seat.

“I did.” He said simply and shut your door before turning back to grab your items. Looking down at your leg, you willed the wound to heal but when you peeled back the bandages the wound was still there and still bleeding.

You moved your hands onto the wound and let out a hiss at the pain, but still attempted to close the wound. “Heal. Heal.” You growled but the wound remained open. “Fuck!” You shouted hitting the dashboard in front of you.

“Don’t beat the car up.” Logan scolded as he opened the driver’s door and placed your backpack and the cat carrier in the back. “Wrap that back up before you bleed out.” He ordered and you complied.

“I can’t make it heal.” You stated as you wrapped it. “I can’t make it fucking heal.” You repeated out of breath.

“There’s been too much strain on you mentally and physically. You need rest.” He stated plainly. The two of you sat in comfortable silence, before you drifted off to sleep.

When you awoke you were laying in a bed with Felix looking over you. “Hiya Flix.” You croaked running your fingers through his fur. “You keeping watch, clever cat.” You commented as you tried to sit up. You let out a strangled cry as you felt pain shoot through your body. Felix shot up and pressed his paws to your shoulders trying to push you down.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” You assured Felix as you moved to sit on the edge of the bed. You let out a groan as you stood, you were able to take two steps before you collapsed with a thud. Loud footsteps reached your ears before the door was flung open. Logan raced forward with Bucky and Natasha closely following behind him.

“Kid, what the fuck are you doing?” Logan asked as he helped you back onto the bed.

“Oh, you know, the bed was just too comfortable, I had to find somewhere a bit harder.” You replied as Natasha sat down next to you. “Hiya.” You said giving Natasha and Bucky a soft smile.

“Oh, moi sladkiy.” Natasha cooed grasping your face in her hands. “How do you feel?” She asked as you leaned into her hands. 

“Sore.” You answered honestly. Bucky moved to the opposite side of the bed and sat next to you, pulling you into his side. “How long have I been out?”

“‘Bout a day.” Bucky responded. “We got here last night, and Bruce patched you up.” He said gesturing to your thigh. “You gave us quite a scare there doll.”

“Sorry.” You murmured softly. Natasha curled into your side, resting her head on your lap.

“Not your fault.” She responded. “HYDRA had files on you at the base. When we found them, we were going to go back to the house when Bucky got your voicemail. We should’ve been there.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. I got out just fine and you had a job to do.” You said firmly. 

“Doll you have a hole in your leg.” Bucky said matter of factly.

“I will heal.” You responded. “I just need some time and rest, and then I can make it heal fully.” You added firmly.

“I guess now vacations off the table?” you asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“No, we’re still going to take some time off, but we’re going to stay at the tower until we can find a new place.” Natasha assured looking up at you.

“Our home’s gone.” You stated in a low tone, memories of the explosion coming to the forefront of your mind.

“Doll,” Bucky started gently taking your chin gently in between his fingers. “As long as we’re together, we are home.” He finished placing a kiss on your lips, then one to Natasha’s as sat up, Natasha then gently gave you a kiss.

“I love you Nat. I love you Buck.” You murmured as Natasha curled into your side.

“Love you too, doll.”

“Love you moi sladkiy.”

The three of you laid there with Felix at your feet guarding the three of you. Bucky was right, here, in this moment, you truly felt at home.

Could possibly create more parts with this pairing and mutant reader.


End file.
